Seindah Purnama
by Itsuka - kun
Summary: Tolong baca ya, ya, ya...XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't Like Just Don't Read**

**Moga ceritanya gak bikin kalian semua jadi bingung, Happy Reading^^**

**Seindah Purnama**

Hanabi selalu bilang bahwa Hinata adalah dewi yang cantik yang sedang bingung. Namun, Neji justru bilang Hinata lebih mirip seorang gadis desa yang tersesat di sebuah hutan penuh makhluk menyeramkan. Sakura bilang Hinata terlihat seperti Cinderella yang sedang berusaha lepas dari masalahnya. Naruto berkata bahwa Hinata adalah seorang arwah yang cantik namun sedang kelam hatinya. Dan masih banyak lagi pendapat bahwa Hinata memiliki kemiripan dengan hal-hal seperti yang mereka katakan tadi. Hinata sendiri juga bingung, dia ini lebih bagus didefinisikan sebagai apa.

Namun, kadang Hinata bingung dengan Hanabi, dia sedang bingung soal apa. Juga dengan Neji, dia tidak tersesat justru berusaha agar tidak tersesat. Juga dengan Sakura, masalah apa yang sedang dia hadapi. Apalagi dengan Naruto, apakah wajahnya seperti seorang arwah yang pucat dan kelam.

Dan dimulai dari senja yang melambai inilah semuanya akan dimulai. Hinata akan memulai cerita ini dengan sebuah kegiatan festival yang diadakan di pusat kota Tokyo. Ten-Ten mengajaknya agar Hinata juga tahu dunia luar, karena Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk buku.

Bersama Sakura, mereka pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Kebetulan juga, stand sekolah mereka juga berada disana. Dan nantinya akan diadakan konser-konser dari penyanyi juga band-band ternama Jepang. Juga akan ada lomba musik yang diikuti oleh semua sekolah di Jepang.

"Kau senangkan?" Tanya Ten-Ten.

"Ini, ya memang menyenangkan. Tapi, kenapa festival ini diadakan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mungkin karena sebentar lagi tahun baru, Hinata" jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di sekolah saja. Aku dengar, sekolah kita akan merayakan tahun baru bersama. Jadi, kita akan menginap di sekolah. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ten-Ten pada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tunggu aku…AKU PASTI AKAN DATANG!" teriak Sakura.

"Ssstt…anakku sedang tidur!" tegur seorang wanita.

"Kau membuat ulah lagi" kata Ten-Ten. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aih, jadi malu saya" kata Sakura.

"_Bagi para finalis yang mengikuti lomba pentas musik, untuk segera bersiap-siap di belakang panggung_" ujar pembawa acara mengumumkan.

"Wah, semoga saja Sasuke tampil dengan baik" mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"What depak! Hinata, kamu tidak tahu siapa Sasuke?" ujar Ten-Ten terkejut.

"OMG! Dia itu senior kita yang paling tampan dan juga sudah lama menjadi idola sekolah kita. Kau ini bagaimana, sih!" sambung Sakura.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu" kata Hinata.

"Makanya sekarang kita lihat pentas musiknya, jadi kau bisa tahu bagaimana tampannya Sasuke yang tak tertandingi" jelas Sakura.

Ten-Ten dan Sakura pun segera menyeret Hinata agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana ketampanan yang dimiliki seorang Sasuke hingga bisa menjadi idola sekolah mereka. Dan bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak tahu yang mana Sasuke itu. Sungguh di luar batas kemampuan manusia.

15 menit kemudian, lomba pun dimulai. Semua peserta yang mengikutinya tampil penuh percaya diri dan para penonton yang menyaksikan begitu semangat memberikan teriakan juga tepukan tangan. Hingga akhirnya giliran yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis.

Suara alunan keyboard terdengar begitu merdu ketika Gaara menekannya, dilanjutkan dengan suara malaikat dari sang vokalis. Semua gadis yang ada di situ terperanjat ketika melihat Hyuga Neji mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba, suara drum yang dipukul dengan urutan ritme oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dan petikan suara gitar oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan bass dari Kiba.

Semuanya begitu terpana ketika melihat Sasuke yang begitu piawai memukul drum yang terdengar kuat. Semua, kecuali Hinata. Tatapannya justru lebih sering tertuju pada Naruto. Anak yang "pandai" itu berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dan mampu merebut pandangan Hinata.

Hingga setelah 5 menit berlalu, dan semuanya kembali menunggu penilaian juri. Setelah satu persatu band diberi koreksi tentang penampilan mereka. Sampai…

"_Pemberian gelar juara akan diumumkan besok. Arigatou gozaimasu!_" kata sang pembawa acara.

"Yah, kenapa harus besok? Aku kan penasaran" kata Sakura kecewa.

"Tapi kan jadi seperti sebuah kejutan. Aku berani taruhan, pasti band Sasuke tidak akan menang" balas Ten-Ten.

"Kalau kau salah apa bayaranmu?" tantang Sakura.

"Um, aku akan menjadi pelayanmu selama seminggu di sekolah" jelas Ten-Ten.

"Oh…" belum selesai Sakura bicara, Ten-Ten segera memotongnya.

"Tapi jika aku yang benar, kau lah yang akan menjadi pelayanku selama seminggu" sambung Ten-Ten.

"Baik, aku terima itu" balas Sakura.

"Oh, ya bagaimana Hinata? Sasuke itu menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Ten-Ten.

"Dia, dia biasa saja. Tidak tampan" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" Ten-Ten dan Sakura terkejut.

"Matamu itu benar-benar harus dioperasi, Hinata. Kau tahu tidak, Sasuke itu adalah anak seorang pengusaha terkenal di Jepang. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia itu biasa-biasa saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik padanya. Tapi…" kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Um, ya-yang rambut kuning itu si-siapa?" ucap Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"Hah, Naruto maksudmu? Kau tertarik padanya? Astaga, aku mimpi apa tadi malam" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Wah..wah..Hinata. apa yang menarik dari seorang Naruto, sehingga dia bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Ten-Ten.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi di-dia kelihatannya le-lebih baik daripada Sasuke" jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Kau apakan Hinataku, hah? Pergi kau, dasar hantu jelek. Cepat pergi dari tubuh Hinata! Atau kau akan ku hajar! Pergi, pergi dasar kau hantu sialan!" teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

"Aduh, Sakura! Yang kerasukan itu kau atau Hinata, _sih_? Lepaskan dia!" kata Ten-Ten berusaha menarik Hinata dari Sakura yang masih terus mengguncang tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai hantu jelek yang sekarang ada di tubuh Hinata pergi! Dasar hantu jelek, beraninya kau bilang Naruto lebih baik daripada Sasuke! Kau akan menerima akibatnya, ingat itu!" ujar Sakura masih mengguncang Hinata.

"Hah..itu Sasuke!" teriak Ten-Ten.

"Mana?" Sakura segera berbalik dan mulai mencari-cari sosok idamannya itu.

"Kabur!" teriak Ten-Ten lagi sambil menarik Hinata lari.

"Hey, Ten-Ten. Tunggu aku!" Sakura kemudian mengejar mereka berdua yang tersenyum puas karena dapat menipu Sakura.

Karena terlalu serius menertawakan Sakura yang mulai terengah-engah, mereka berdua tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa sebotol minuman bersoda hingga botol itu terjatuh dan pecah. Hinata dan Ten-Ten terkejut melihat kejadian ini.

"Astaga, yang kita tabrak ini bukan Obama kan?" Tanya Ten-Ten pada Hinata. Keduanya tertunduk malu.

"Memang bukan Obama" kata suara berat itu.

"Astaga, suaranya seperti suara…"belum selesai Ten-Ten berbicara Sakura kemudian berteriak

"KALIAN MENABRAK SASUKE-KUN!"teriak Sakura.

Hinata dan Ten-Ten mengangkat kepala mereka dan menemukan sosok seorang Sasuke yang terlihat murka.

"Tamat riwayat kita" kata Ten-Ten takut.

"Ano~ kami mi-minta maaf atas ke-kejadian ini, Uchiha-sama" Hinata meminta maaf.

"Heh! Enteng sekali kau bilang maaf. Jika maaf berlaku, untuk apa ada hukum di dunia ini!"

"Maafkan teman-temanku ini, Senpai. Aku yakin mereka tidak sengaja" kini Sakura yang meminta maaf.

"Benar kan yang ku bilang kalau Sakura kerasukan. Tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang berubah jadi sopan begini. Aku turut berduka saja atas meninggalnya botol minuman itu" bisik Ten-Ten pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba tatapan Sasuke pindah ke arah Hinata yang masih tertawa.

"Kau adiknya Neji, ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ah, um, a-adik sepupu. Se-sekali lagi kami mi-minta maaf atas kejadian i-ini" Hinata membungkuk.

"Apakah Hyuga memang diajarkan untuk membungkuk jika meminta maaf? Memuakkan juga…" Sasuke diam sejenak sambil menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedikit takut.

"Berlebihan" sambung Sasuke. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat masih mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

5..4..3..2..1

"Dia pingsan lagi" keluh Sakura.

"Apakah Hyuga memang diajarkan untuk pingsan jika mendengar kata-kata seperti tadi? Aneh" sambung Ten-Ten.

Sakura dan Ten-Ten berusaha mencari taksi agar bisa membawa Hinata pulang. Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya sebuah taksi berhenti dan kemudian membawa Sakura, Ten-Ten juga Hinata. Setelahnya sampai di rumah, dibantu beberapa pelayan Ten-Ten dan Sakura berhasil membawa Hinata pulang.

"Kalian gila, ya! Berani sekali kalian menabrak Sasuke tadi" omel Sakura.

"Untuk apa takut, dia bukan Obama. Hanya seorang Uchiha yang sangat **terkenal**" Ten-Ten menekan kata-kata itu.

"Ya, tapi dia terlihat marah tadi. Huh..andaikan aku pacarnya, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menghiburnya" Sakura mulai mengkhayal.

"Menurutku, kakaknya lebih keren dari Sasuke. Dia Cuma terkenal saja, tapi kakaknya, sudah terkenal keren pula" kata Ten-Ten.

"Terserah apa katamu" Sakura terlihat lelah.

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat lemas. Karena tak mau mengganggu, keduanya lebih memilih pulang dan membiarkan Hinata terlelap dan tenang.

**TBC~**

**Sabar ya, anak-anak. Chap ke duanya segera terbit. Hope U Like It! Reviewnya dong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Don't Like Just Don't Read**

**Nyaaa…arigatou gozaimasu minna-san yang udah mau memberikan reviewnya ke fic yang aneh bin mustajab ini. Kalo masih bingung, baca aja dulu. Ntar juga pada ngertos, betul tidak? Happy Reading…^^**

***-_Chapter 2_-***

Sinar mentari masuk dengan ramah menembus kebeningan dari jendela kamar Hinata di mansion mewah keluarga Hyuga. Jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar itu memberikan jalan bagi cahayanya yang hangat yang dengan cepat membangunkan si gadis pemalu yang tadi masih terbuai dalam mimpi.

Mengambil langkah santai, ia segera meninggalkan singgasananya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mulai membersihkan noda-noda yang semalam terbawa arus metropolitan di kota Tokyo. Cukup, 15 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan keadaannya yang masih agak lembab.

Barulah setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna biru dengan sedikit campuran warna abu-abu. Juga sebuah celana hangat yang dibalut dengan keindahan warna hitam yang mewah. Cantik menawan, walaupun dengan pakaian yang sederhana seperti itu. Untuk dandanan, ia tidak perlu memakai segala macam alat kosmetik. Cukup sisir rambut dan ia sudah siap.

"Saatnya sarapan" gumamnya lembut.

Langkahnya seperti sebuah tangan yang memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan lembut. Matanya yang anggun, menemukan beberapa anggota keluarganya yang sudah lebih dulu menikmati sarapan pagi. Seperti biasa, suasana ruang makan tetap tenang dan hanya suara sendok atau garpu yang sedang beradu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hina-chan" sapa Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hanabi-chan" balasnya lembut.

"Ini sarapan anda, Hinata-sama" seorang pelayan menyuguhkan sepiring onigiri padanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" jawabnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Lalu keadaan kembali seperti semula, hanya ada ketenangan yang mengiringi sebelum akhirnya, Hiashi angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa semalam, Hinata?" katanya tenang namun terdengar tegas.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan yang disuguhkan pagi itu oleh sang ayah hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Hanabi bilang kau pingsan semalam. Kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi lagi.

"A-ano, aku k-ke-kelelahan karena udara kemarin d-dingin" jawab Hinata takut.

Namun Hiashi hanya mengangguk. Mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Tenang dan terkendali. Hinata yang masih agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan ayahnya tadi, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan.

Dering ponsel milik Hinata berbunyi. Menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Panggilan dari Sakura.

"Halo?" sapa Hinata pada Sakura.

"_Hei, aku dan Ten-Ten akan segera ke rumahmu. Kau siap-siap, ya?_" balas Sakura dari ujung telepon.

"Ada apa memangnya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"_OH MY GOSH! Hinata, hari ini kan kita akan ke festival untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi juara dari perlombaan semalam_" bentak Sakura.

"Ah…b-baiklah" kata Hinata agak sedikit terkejut.

"_Alright, tunggu ya!_" ujar Sakura lagi.

Hinata pun segera bersiap. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, suara klakson mobil Sakura pun memanggil. Menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya berangkat. Hinata menengok sejenak kearah jendela dan melihat lambaian tangan Sakura, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya mendatangi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Come on!" ujar sakura menyuruh Hinata masuk.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak begitu menyita waktu yang ada. Hanya butuh sekitar 10 menit dan mereka kini sampai di tujuan.

"Kalian duluan, aku mau cari tempat parkir" kata Sakura pada teman-temannya.

Ten-Ten dan Hinata mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju tempat acara yang kemarin mereka datangi.

"Yah, acaranya belum dimulai" keluh Ten-Ten.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jam delapan lebih 38 menit. Acaranya jam 9 tepat. Kita kepagian" keluh Ten-Ten lagi.

"Itu lebih bagus daripada terlambat" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba dating.

"Ah…bosan. Hinata, kita jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Ten-Ten sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Hinata.

"Aku ikut!" kata Sakura yang mengambil tangan kiri Hinata yang menganggur.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk menuruti permintaan teman-temannya. Gelak tawa mereka terdengar ceria. Wajah-wajah tiga gadis itu terlihat cerah, secerah hari itu. Sesekali, Ten-Ten dan Sakura saling mengejek. Walau begitu, takkan mengurangi kebahagiaan persahabatan mereka.

"Kalau aku punya cita-cita menjadi seorang disainer" balas Sakura pada Ten-Ten yang tadi mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang atlet.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku sebuah gaun untuk berolahraga" kata Ten-Ten mengejek.

"Mimpi!" balas Sakura.

"Ah…kalau Hinata akan aku buatkan gaun yang indah" kata Sakura lagi.

"Hei, suruh saja dia pakai baju dari kulit pohon. Pasti cantik" kata Ten-Ten.

"E-eh, kenapa dari kulit pohon?" Tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Hehe, kau kan selalu cantik jika dipakaikan dengan baju jenis apapun. Jika kau pakai baju dari kulit pohon yang tadi kubilang, pasti akan trend di seluruh dunia. Benarkan?" Tanya Ten-Ten dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau saja, memangnya Hinata dari zaman apa? Paleotikum? Jika kau,yang pakai pasti akan menjadi trend untuk seluruh orang gila di dunia. Hahaha!" kata Sakura mengejek sambil tertawa.

"Heh!" dengus Ten-Ten kesal.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san. Seperti yang saya janjikan kemarin, hari ini kita semua akan mengetahui siapa pemenang dari pentas band yang sesungguhnya!_" teriakan sang host dari panggung utama mengejutkan Sakura.

"KYAAA! Kita ketinggalan, cepat, ayo!" teriaknya sambil menyeret kedua temannya.

Sakura lari secepat mungkin sambil menyeret Ten-Ten dan Hinata yang terlihat kewalahan. Matanya bercahaya indah ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah kiri panggung dengan tampannya. Hinata justru merona melihat Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"_Jadi itu yang namanya Naruto yang pernah diceritakan oleh Sakura-chan_" pikirnya.

Beberapa juri yang hadir memberi kritik, komentar, pujian dan lain sebagainya pada setiap band yang kemarin sudah tampil dengan baik dan memuaskan.

"_Kini saatnya kita mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya!_" ujar sang host yang berhasil membuat para penonton terutama para gadis teriak dengan sangat histeris. Mata mereka berbinar-binar menantikan pengumuman yang begitu mendebarkan. Satu persatu diumumkan dan…

"Sialan, pasti ada yang salah. Tidak mungkin band Sasuke kalah!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Tenang, sudah menjadi takdir" kata Ten-Ten yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata lembut.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau p-pernah bilang kalau yang ram-rambut kuning i-itu namanya Na-Naruto, kan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gagap.

"Ya, yang bilang kalau kau itu arwah gentayangan. Sekarang kau sudah tau, yang mana yang namanya Naruto kan?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan, kau suka padanya?" goda Ten-Ten.

"Jika Hinata menyukai si rambut kuning itu, ramalan suku maya tentang kiamat pasti benar-benar terbukti" kata Sakura.

"Hah, kau demam ya? Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Ten-Ten bingung.

"Karena jika Hinata menyukainya, itu adalah **PERTANDA KIAMAT**" Sakura menekan kata-katanya.

"Sabar Hinata, Sakura sepertinya mulai error" kata Ten-Ten mengingatkan sambil meletakkan telunjuk di dahinya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk diam.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Naruto? Bukankah Sasuke lebih tampan disbanding dia" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Sasuke-san, dia terlihat sombong. Aku tidak suka" jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Justru karena kesombongannya itulah, Sakura tergila-gila padanya" jelas Ten-Ten.

"A-ano, apa kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya Hinata pada Ten-Ten.

"Untuk apa mengharap hati seorang senpai yang sombongnya selangit. Aku lebih suka kakaknya. Yah, walaupun tidak setampan Sasuke, tapi kakaknya baik" jawab Ten-Ten sambil tersenyum.

Ketiganya mulai terdiam. Menikmati setiap terpaan angin dingin yang sejuk musim dingin. Syal yang mereka gunakan melambai pelan dan menyebar kehangatan yang ramah. Ketiga gadis remaja itu membiarkan diri mereka melayang di tengah khayalan tingkat tinggi yang disajikan oleh musim yang terlihat menjerumuskan.

"Ehem" suara berat yang menenangkan bagi Sakura namun menyeramkan bagi Ten-Ten dan Hinata.

"S-Senpai!" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

"_Tamat riwayatku_" ujar Ten-Ten dalam hati sedangkan Hinata, mungkin ia sama saja dengan Ten-Ten yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku mencari dua gadis kecil yang kemarin memecahkan botol minumanku" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Hah, m-maksudnya ka-kami?" Tanya Ten-Ten terkejut.

"Ya, kau dan anak Hyuga itu. Kalian harus mengganti rugi minumanku itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Gomen, Senpai. T-tapi kami tidak b-bermaksud" kata Hinata dengan sedikit keberanian.

"Terserah, yang penting sekarang kalian harus mengganti rugi" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada agak membentak.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan belikan minuman untukmu" kata Sakura sambil berusaha bersikap manis.

"Yang harus ganti rugi mereka, jadi kau jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan mereka kemarin" sentak Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan belikan kau minum" kata Ten-Ten pelan.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat belikan!" bentak Sasuke.

Ten-Ten mengajak Hinata untuk membelikan Sasuke minum. Sambil berjalan, Ten-Ten terus menyumpahi Sasuke yang sombong itu.

"Dasar Senpai sombong. Jangan mentang-mentang dia lebih tua, seenaknya menyebut kita berdua kecil. Awas dia, jika saja Muhammad Ali masih jaya, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk meremukkan si buntut ayam itu" cetus Ten-Ten.

"Sabar" kata itulah yang bisa disampaikan oleh Hinata.

Sementara teman-temannya mendapatkan azab dari Sasuke, Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada dengan Sasuke. Ia berusaha bersikap seperti Hinata yang terlihat selalu manis.

"Senpai?" panggil Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku sudah dari dulu mengaggumimu" kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Lalu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Aku mau bilang kalau…"

"Woii…Senpai! Minuman yang seperti punyamu kemarin habis, jadi aku belikan yang lain saja" teriakan Ten-Ten memutuskan perkataan yang sudah dirangkai rapi oleh Sakura.

Hinata tahu, Ten-Ten sengaja membeli minuman lain. Ia juga tahu, Ten-Ten sedang kesal dan sudah muak bersikap hormat dengan senior yang keterlaluan itu. Namun, ia bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat seperti sudah mendidih.

"_Sialan! Berani sekali bocah ini berteriak padaku_" hati Sasuke geram manakala Ten-Ten berani memperlihatkan sikap aslinya itu. Namun, ia tetap mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh amarah itu. Jadi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan adik kelasnya itu.

Ten-Ten menyerahkan minuman yang tadi ia beli bersama Hinata. Sasuke menerima dan segera meneguknya. Seteguk, bibirnya ia biarkan basah karena sentuhan minuman yang dingin. Setelah melepas ciumannya dengan botol minuman itu, mata Sasuke kini melirik kea rah Hinata yang langsung memerah ketika tatapan Sasuke yang tajam menghampirinya.

5…4…3…2…1…

"Apakah dia sering seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi melihat Hinata pingsan di depannya.

"Mungkin sudah menjadi hobi" jawab Ten-Ten.

"Umm…Senpai. Kami pamit pulang dulu" kata Sakura dengan nada manis.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Seperti kemarin, Ten-Ten dan Sakura kembali mengurus Hinata yang gemar pingsan jika diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Mungkin ia memang harus diberi pertolongan pertama khusus untuk orang yang mengidap penyakit pingsanemia" kata Sakura terkekeh.

"Hahaha…aku baru tahu istilah itu" Ten-Ten hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Ripyunya!**


End file.
